Love's Deceit
by Whitesnake227
Summary: Wanda Maximoff survives the Snap and found herself in Latveria under the care of it's ruler. Is what they have real, or just a dream of someone putting the puzzle pieces of her life together again. One Shot


This is based within the MCU and I don't not own any of these characters.

* * *

_"Five years of dreams, five years of nightmares. Everything is real, and everything is fake. I wandered in a daze. I am a wounded heart, a shattered mind, a broken person. People are afraid of me, they look away when I look at them. The sun shines down on me and hurts my eyes. I never liked the sun. So I went further and further into the shadows. I found a place where the clouds shield me from the sun. A place where people don't look at me in fear, and someone who looks at me with joy. I am home, I am free, and I am Wanda Maximoff, Princess of Latveria."_

* * *

Another cold breeze passes through Latveria. The people of Latveria were very fortunate to have suffered such minor casualties when the Black Order came to Earth and Thanos succeeded in causing the entire population of the universe to cut in half. The European country of predominantly farmers found it to be a minor inconvenience and merely a few months hardship. Under the rule of their young leader, Victor Von Doom. Their enigmatic ruler who remains in his castle. A few months after the snap, Wanda Maximoff came wandering into Latveria, seeking refuge and Victor gave it to her. Now she lives in Castle Doom with Victor as his guest, and fiancee, where she is given any luxury.

"Continue to rest, Wanda." Victor said as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder and Wanda moans as her eyes fluttered, stretching out from her bed. "Please, you should sleep in today. We have so much to do. Let me take care of everything."

Wanda smiles at the metal face and places her hand on his cheek.

"Victor, the new harvest has come in." Wanda told him and gathered herself on her arms. "I would like to personally thank the farmers for such a wonderful spread they offered us so close to our big day. I would be rude of me, otherwise."

"But my love, did you sleep well?" Victor asked as he tried to get her to lay back down. "You always sleep better during the day. I want you well rested."

"Victor, you worry too much." Wanda told him.

"Did you have the dream again?" Victor removed his hood and Wanda could see his brown hair show through the back side of his helmet.

"I did." Wanda admitted as she looked down at her feet. "I got a name this time too."

Victor cupped her chin and gently brought their gaze into each other's eyes again. Then he brushed some of her loose hair back behind her ears which brought a small smile to her face.

"Tell me about it, everything you remember from your dream." Victor said.

"I got a name this time." Wanda started as Victor looked on intently. "I finally got a name. Thanos is his name. For so long I had this dream over and over again, but the name Thanos is the one who causes the snap for me to wake from my nightmare."

"Wanda, remember this was all a dream." Victor told her as he rubbed her cheek. "It's not real, only in your head. The only thing you need to remember is these years with me."

"It's the only thing I can remember." Wanda said annoyed at first, but quickly turned to a smile as she got up out of bed. "I dream of myself in red, but I prefer green. Now let's start the day together. If I feel tired, I will let you know, I promise not to overexert myself again."

"Ok, as you wish." Victor told her as he gave her a soft hug. "I'll do anything to please my soon to be queen. Please let me know if you feel weak and not a second sooner."

"I will, I promise." Wanda said as she returned the hug. "Now let me get dressed. No peeping at this time."

"Of course." Victor said.

Victor broke the hug and departed from Wanda's personal quarters in his castle. As he passed through the halls, one of his robot creations, his Doombots joined him. The Doombot matched him stride for stride as Victor put his hood back on.

"Her memories are returning, I want project Sight's timeline increased." Victor ordered. "Have all of the wedding arrangements completed by tomorrow morning. I fear we may only have days left. Now report."

"Yes my lord, their plan worked." The Doombot reported. "It appears that the stones have been recovered."

"So, they got Stark to emerge from hiding?" Victor stopped and looked at his Doombot. "Send Project Sight to its destination immediately. We have less time than I thought."

"My lord, do you think Dr. Banner could have accomplished this?" The Doombot asked.

"Banner, is a fool." Victor boomed. "The power to stand alongside gods and he currently uses it to feed children's instagram followings. Such a waste. Only Stark has the vision to pull this off. I fear what will become of him. Have the patrol monitor us and prepare for the wedding."

"Yes my lord." The Doombot said.

The Doombot takes off and Victor took a moment to compose himself before he returned to Wanda. She dressed herself in a green dress with silver and black trim. With a green cape similar to Victor's with her hood down. She greeted him with a smile and walked over to Victor, Wanda intertwined her bare hands with his metal ones.

"Shall we stroll through Latveria together, my love?" Wanda asked him.

"Of course, anything for you." Victor agreed with a nod.

Wanda and Victor left Castle Doom to walk through the town outside of their home. The townspeople greeted them with warm smiles. Wanda's smile grew as she held Victor's hand tighter and quickened their walking pace. She waved at everyone who passed them by. The sun shone through the clouds which gave Wanda and Victor warm white light as they went through the town. The farmer who had arranged some of her newly harvested fruit and vegetables went to greet them both.

"My lord, I hope you found my offering acceptable so close to your big day." The farmer said as she moved her long black hair from her face."And may I say, it is such a blessing to see you two out on such a fine day."

"We are more than grateful for such a wonderful gift, Lucia." Wanda said as she gave her a big hug. "We are so thankful that we both wanted to thank you in person. Isn't that right, my love?"

"But of course, such a gift will only bring us good fortunate for years to come." Victor added.

Wanda broke the hug and continued on with Victor through the town. She took them to the small park and stopped near a recently bloomed flowers.

"Victor, I just want you to know that these five years have been the best of my life." Wanda told him and raised their joined hands. "I don't know where I would be if not for you. You saved me. From myself, from loneliness, and from my nightmares. For awhile, I didn't know what was real and what wasn't. If was dreaming all this or what any this could mean. But this is real. What we have is real. I love you, Victor Von Doom. With all my heart."

"Wanda, I love you too." Victor said as Wanda felt a pulse."Wanda, there is something you should know about us. About me ...about you."

"Victor, I don't feel so good." Wanda quickly said.

"We must return to the castle, immediately." Victor said as he took her in his arms.

With the aid of his Doombots, Wanda was taken back to Castle Doom and put back in bed to rest. Victor routinely placed cold towels on her head to keep her from comfortable and went she was resting soundly, he went to his throne room to be alone. With his head in his hands, he groaned as he knew what was to come. The sound of a sling ring didn't even stir him as Doctor Stephen Strange appeared before him. With a loud sigh, he looked up to face him.

"I see you came personally, Stephen." Victor bemoaned. "Forgive me, this place must look a mess and I didn't have any time to make tea. Atlas you never did tell me if you like chamomile."

"Honey ginger is more my type, but I came for Wanda Maximoff." Stephen told him.

"She is resting." Victor told him, not at all trying to deny that he has her in his care.

"Did you take her?" Stephen asked. "How did she get here?"

"She came to me." Victor said. "Miraculous really, she managed to revive herself after the snap. But has amnesia over the whole incident. Probably the emotional stress and trauma I theorize. With no memory of who she is or what she's done, she herself here at my doorstep. I gave her home and tried not to mention what happened until the memories themselves returned."

"And have they?" Stepehen questioned.

"Sporadically, in nightmares." Victor answered. "She doesn't believe them to be real, so I tell her they're not. Though they are getting more vivid by the day as of late. Even destroyed some of my help when she relived the death of The Vision. Such untapped power."

"You know what she is, and what's to come." Stephen said.

"Calm yourself, Stephen." Victor said. "She will have the power to bend us all to her whim if she so pleases. I aim to see that day."

"Will you come with us?" Stephen asked him. "We could use the extra manpower."

"Everything that will happen, does not need the aid of Latveria." Victor told him. "The trifles of a man obsessed with a moments power that is used and lost in the blink of an eye does not interest me. I seek more absolute power on a more cosmic level. Then and only then, will Doom make his move. Wanda is more than enough should she let go and unleash her power."

"You overestimate her." Stephen said.

"You underestimate her power." Victor said. "But I fulfilled my end of the deal. The Vision's new cerebral cortex in place of the Mind Stone is on it's way to Wakanda and should have arrived by now. It should be compatible with Vibranium technology. You owe me a favor now."

"I will answer your call, Dr. Doom." Stephen said.

"I really hate that name." Victor admitted. "You jest as you interrupt me close to my wedding day, to take my fiancee away to fight Thanos and the Black Order."

"Thanos….he's real." Wanda said as she entered the room as Victor rushed off his throne past Dr. Strange and took Wanda in his arms. "You knew this. All this time, he's real, and he's here."

"You should be in bed, Wanda." Victor tried to change the subject and Wanda's rage grew as she fought out of his embrace.

"You lied to me, my dreams were real." Wanda yelled. "All of it is real. Thanos, Vision, the Avengers and the snap, all of it happened. When were you going to tell me?"

"I had no intention of telling you." Victor admitted. "Have your memories returned?"

"I don't know exactly, but what did you plan to do with me if they didn't?" Wanda asked. "Have me stay as a prisoner unaware of their cage?"

"If that's truly what you think then I am wounded, Wanda." Victor said as Wanda turned away from him.

"I don't know what to think anymore." Wanda admitted as Victor put a hand on her shoulder.

"Then look into my mind, see my emotions and my memories."Victor said. "I'll remove all protections and wards. See me as I am."

Wanda turned back to him. Using her powers, she looked into his mind. She saw his mother, the death of his father to save him. A man known as Reed Richards and another, Ben Grimm. A woman called Valeria. His face becoming disfigured. How he got his armor and how much he loved her. His metal mask falling from his face as she gazed into the form of Victor laid bare.

"Oh Victor, I'm so sorry." Wanda said.

"You need to go with, Stephen." Victor said as he grabbed and reattached his mask. "The world needs the Avengers."

"Come with me." Wanda pleaded.

"But Latveria needs me." Victor told her.

Wanda didn't protest. She just kissed Victor on his forehead and left the room.

"I'll have to flip her memories." Stephen told him. "She'll think these years are the dream as I restore her memories."

"I'm aware, go now and leave me until I call for you." Victor said returning to his throne.

Stephen didn't say a word, just nodded. Before long, Dr. Strange took Wanda and they left to fight the Black Order. Thanos was defeated and the world had a new sense of peace since the Battle in New York all those years ago. Shortly thereafter, Doom went outside for a walk around the town. A Doombot found him to make a report.

"My lord, she will return to the Vision once he is rebuilt." The Doombot said.

"I am aware of that." Victor said. "She has no recollection of these years with me. But that is fine. As long as she is happy."

"But my lord, we could have planted something or cast a spell to.."The Doombot said.

"Silence." Victor ordered. "Dr. Doom is many things to the outside world but a cheater is not one of them. I love her, and I would never stoop so low as to steal her away. She will return willingly, or she won't return at all."

Victor returned to Castle Doom, into darkness as the gate closed behind him with a destroyed Doombot outside.

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope everyone enjoys it. I really liked the brief romance between Dr. Doom and Scarlet Witch in the comics. It would be fun to see it done in the movies.


End file.
